My Name Is Zelgius
by WhatTheHellHero
Summary: The life of the Black Knight. From birth to death, see it from his eyes. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

My Name Is Zelgius My Name Is Zelgius

This is my retry of authoring stories. Read this, and review!

Rated T

Chapter 1: The Brand

He had been born in his house, like any other baby.

It was the countryside near Sienne, and the cottage was like any other. Straw roof, and stonewall accompanied the look, unlike the solid wood for their neighbours. But these denizens were respected in the land of Begnion.

Count Kadhos the fourth was the father, and he was a renowned man. Broad-shouldered with a large, stocky figure, he was a formidable politician. He was, however, proud to a special degree, and known to resort to violence in the court.

The mother was a noble countrywoman of Daein, Vanita. She was captured in a war against Begnion, and she was to be executed until Kadhos had saved her. They lived for a long time before she eased on him, and began to love him.

The result was the baby boy in her hands, freshly delivered. She was in her bed, weak from the birth, while the third, a traveling monk, sat with a smile on his face.

"He's beautiful." Vanita murmured, swaddling the baby. He gurgled, and pinched her arm. "Oh, and strong too."

"Good. He will be of some amount to Begnion." Kadhos gruffly said, wiping his blue hair of sweat.

"He has your hair, Count. And your face." The monk said, his voice lyrical to a fault. "But he has the mother's grey eyes. And so attentive."

"Nonsense, he's barely a day old." The Count turned to the monk. "Now, you may leave."

"Leave? But why?" The monk asked, dark hair waving about.

"You wanted to help with the birth, see the baby, but go! NOW, before I-"  
He was interrupted by a scream. He whirled about, and hurriedly asked, "What's wrong?"

She held up the boy. "On his back!" She said, tears coming down.

On the boy's back was a black, whirling shape, confusing to some, but a clear indication of his curse.

"No….No…. NO!" The mother shrieked, her lungs vibrating. "OUR SON IS CURSED!"

"What's wrong?" The monk asked, eyes gleaming as he observed the baby.

"WHAT"S WRONG? OUR SON IS A HALF-BREED!" The count roared, his fists shaking. His face was a good purple now. "HE HAS THE BLOOD OF A SUB-HUMAN!"

Instantly, the monk lifted up a dagger. The count instantly stopped yelling. The air became tense. "Never-" The monk seethed through clenched teeth, "EVER, use that word again."

"My grandfather, it was." Kadhos replied. The monk and wife turned, blinking. "He fought for a year in Gallia before my father was born. When he came back- he- he-" He silently shook, tears rolling down. "He was holding a filthy sub-human, kissing it, stroking it… he was a horrible man to bring this curse on my successor!" He roared.

The monk smiled again, regaining his calm demeanour. "Your child is _blessed_ with this brand, not cursed. He is the beautiful union of two races-"

"STOP SPREADING THAT LIE!" Kadhos screamed. "THEY ARE MONSTERS! SLAVES!"

The monk stood in a corner. "You know not of what you speak. If you wish to not have the brand shown, hide it."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kadhos roared. The monk did so quietly.

The boy grew and grew, retaining a baby like figure for longer than he should have. The count and his wife were worried, but they merely masked it.

The boy was named Zelgius Kadhos, and he eventually became a strong, fair blue-haired boy.

But his skin remained pale, his appearance was kept.

And his destiny was hinted at the battle of Sienne.


	2. Chapter 2

My Name Is Zelgius My Name Is Zelgius

Ok, first chapter was very short, but this one is hopefully longer!

**Rated T**

Chapter 2: Daivn

One core aspect of the infant's life was the gardens.

The gardens of Count Kadhos's land were often rotting and wilting. He had planted them on citizen's request, but never bothered with them. It was useless space to him.

However, the boy loved them. He would go for hours and hours, just watching them. Sometimes he would touch them, flick dew off their leaves, but mostly he just watched. He was so patient in those shrubs.

In fact, he made do with _any _bits of nature. Whether it was a single tree in his mother's room, or the wonderful forest near his cottage, he would spend hours in the place.

Right now, however, one day when he was six, he was playing with his friend Daivn. Daivn was the son of the duke's butler, and therefore close to the household.

However, he, like everyone else, had never seen _it. _At all times, the child wore a cloth with firm straps to cover him. It was black as the night, so Daivn had called him "The Infamous Black Knight." It mad good opportunity to play games.

"AH, the Black Night is coming! We must save the damsel!" Daivn ran away, laughing, as Zelgius trampled along.

"Why do I have to be evil?" He asked, tumbling along. He had always been a little on the slow side, but his personality sparked Daivn's interest.

"Black is evil, soooooooooooooooo," Daivn acgknowleged, dragging out the so.

"Fine, I get it." He drew out his long stick, his "sword." "I am the Black Knight, here to pillage your castle!"

"With filthy sub-humans." Daivn reminded. "With those filthy, cursed and horrible sub-humans."

Zelgius's back started to tingle, and he scratched his head. "Does it _have _to be laguz? Can't we just play this one teensy game with no laguz?"

Daivn covered his head. "LALALLLALALALALAL!"

Zelgius grumbled in defeat. Even though Daivn was his friend, no, his only friend, he was proud, stubborn, and childish. Altough childish was loose definition at six.

Daivn suddenly turned white. "Oh no! You said the cursed word! YOU SAID IT!"

Zelgius was puzzled. "What, teensy?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE CURSED WORD! THE ONE THAT BRINGS THEM HERE TO FEAST ON YOUR BOWELS! THE ONE THAT BRINGS THE MONSTERS!" Daivn was howling like a wolf. In fact, he was acting similar to a 'filthy, cursed, and horrible sub-human.'

"Well, what is it?" Zelgius even managed to retain his cool here.

"It's-it is," Daivn's voice became a low whisper. "laguz."

"What?"

" I SAID LAGUZ!" Daivn roared, then suddenly began laughing like an idiot.

"You are one piece of- _Izukalen!_" Zelgius yelled, then reeled back in shock. _What was that?! _It had just come up inside of him. Like an instinct.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." He walked away, leaving a bewildered boy.

"What did you call me?" Daivn yelled. He then thought about it, then whispered something to himself. "Izuka? Hey, that's not a bad name."

**Ok, I know, a bit obvious, but awhile. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Name Is Zelgius My Name Is Zelgius

Wow, two updates in a matter of hours? I am chomping at the bit for this story.

**For all of you people exclaiming at my errors, I am sorry for them. I cannot remember everything about Zelgius (Or Izuka for that matter) therefore I may skip some details. But I have fixed the laguz error.**

**And, for some others, saying Izuka wasn't Zelgius's childhood friend; bear with me for a bit. You'll see what happens. **

Chapter 3: The Move

"Left jab! Right jab! BLOCK!" The short instructor bellowed at his recruits. The young man did his best to follow. But, anyway, he had never wanted to be drafted in the Halberdier Corps.

However, the sergeants had never before cared, and they didn't now. And they wouldn't for many centuries. That Zelgius could just tell.

The least that could have happened was Daivn here to help. But Daivn's ambition was to be a scholar, a scientist, so he began developing some hare-brained experiment.

Zelgius performed the set again, clumsily flailing the lance about. He strived to become a beacon in their eyes, so he could achieve at least some good. But the best he could do with the lance is hope the enemy was the size of a barn. However, he probably couldn't even hit _that._

"AHHH! You bloody oaf!" Zelgius blinked, and then realized he had smacked a person in front of him. He took a quick analysis.

He was probably his age, but a bit shorter and smaller. His features reminded him strongly of a mouse.

"What's all this?" The instructor stopped the lesson, and then marched his way over.

"This idiot hit me!" The boy yelled.

Zelgius raised his hands in defence. "Hey, it was an accident! I'm sorry!"

"Well," The instructor eyes were gleaming. He gestured to a sandpit. "Demonstrate what _you _think the manoeuvre was."

"Um, okay." Zelgius stepped over, ignoring the snickering of the other recruits. He felt eyes on him, but he closed his, and concentrated. And then he began the move.

_Upward slash!_

_Downward Slash!_

_Stab!_

_Stab!_

He drew a breath, and then expected objections. But there was only silence.

"How many years have you had the lance?" The instructor asked quietly.

"Uh, none, Sir."

"I see. THAT WAS BLOODY AMAZING!"

Cheer came over, and Zelgius felt his heart soar, as people congratulated him.

"HEY!" The mouse-haired boy yelled. "I'm still hurt!"

For those wondering, yes that was the lance Eclipse. (They are different.)


End file.
